


because i want it all

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Concerts, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because i want it all

"This is, uh, a song we've covered before," Patrick says after clearing his throat, looking at the expecting crowd. "It's Mr. Brightside by The Killers!" he announces, and the crowd goes wild as the first notes start playing.

Pete plays the bass absently, not really noticing what's going on, the strings and the timing known by his fingers perfectly.

He looks at Patrick instead. His glasses, his hat, his smile as he sings. He looks absolutely breathtaking, and Pete has to refrain from kissing him right there.

Open up my eager eyes, 'cause I'm Mr. Brightside.

His lips as he keeps singing. His full, sweet lips, that always taste like honey and chocolate and all things good. His strawberry blonde hair. His baby blue eyes, always staring deep into his mocha ones.

Coming outta my cage and I've been doing just fine.

He loves him. God, he loves him so much, he could love all the stars and there'd still be space for Patrick. The song keeps going and everyone seems to have noticed his lack of enthusiasm. Or how his eyes are fixated on Patrick. Whichever.

It was only a kiss, Patrick sings, and Pete gets closer to him quickly.

Their lips meet and the crowd screams. It's a mere brush, a two seconds long thing, but it's special and good and it makes both their hearts flutter.

Instead of repeating 'it was only a kiss', Patrick smiles mischievously before singing. "It wasn't only a kiss." And the crowd cheers as the song ends in an upbeat, loving note.

When the song ends, Pete kisses him again before I Don't Care starts playing.


End file.
